Royal Destiny
by manga princess
Summary: Princess Allura has never thought much about her little sister. The one she never knew. But when pressure is on to find an heir to her throne and past dreams multiply, she's consumed by her. Can they find each other? And what'll happen when they do?


Hey guys! Remember me? I tried a Voltron story before but it didn't look too good so I deleted it. I realized it seemed kinda plotless and all that. That was a couple years ago. And through those years I began rethinking and twisting a brand new story in my head. And I got an idea… A chance to begin anew!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be here?

* * *

(_Little Allura was staring at the baby girl being held by her mother. Their mother. She was so cute! And she was her baby sister. Allura gingerly walked over to them and the young queen smiled affectionately at her older daughter, who carefully held out her hand. The baby girl wrapped her tiny hand around Allura's finger and squeezed with a giggle. Allura almost bubbled with happiness and it made their mother proud. Two sisters. As close as can be.)

* * *

_Princess Allura woke up suddenly in her bed chambers. She frowned and looked out her window. Still pitch black outside. She hadn't even slept for an hour. With a sigh, Allura left the bed, dressed in her robes and proceeded to walk around the castle halls. That dream. It was the same dream as before. The same one she kept having repeatedly and had been having for a while now. So much that she could even predict the nights when it was sure to come. It was ever changing but the feeling was always the same. Longing. Sadness. Wonder. There was a time when she thought that's all it was. Just a dream. But as time passed by, Allura knew within her heart that it was more than just a dream. It was a vision of her past. Something that she'd experienced. The realization filled the princess's heart with another fresh ache. Who was this sister she continued to dream about? Where was she? Was she even alive? Or had she died a long time ago? If only she knew.

* * *

In another place on Planet Arus, in another bedroom, another young woman was also awake and pacing the halls of her home. She, too, had awoken due to a dream. One so painful that it almost made her cry. It was a dream she was familiar with for she had had it many times. She'd have liked to believe that was all it was. But deep down she knew it was not that simple. Deep down, she realized that it meant something. What, she was not sure. But she needed to find out. Soon.

* * *

"Allura?" called a man's voice. 

Taken from her thoughts, Allura turned to him. "Oh, Keith."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just…thinking."

It was daylight now. Having attended to her duties earlier, princess Allura had chosen to sit outside in the courtyard. The silence gave her time to think. Unfortunately, her thoughts went simply back to the dream and her spirits had lowered. Keith had perceptively noticed this and went to see how she was. Now as they spoke, her mood had descended once again revealing something else.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Keith asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Is it that noticeable?" Allura responded with a sigh.

"Yeah, it is." He paused to give her a knowing look. "I'm not surprised. Finding this heir has put a lot of pressure on you."

"I guess it has."

Recently, Amalcumus brought up the question of an heir. Someone to take Allura's place as ruler if something were to happen to her. Since she did indeed risk her life a lot by being a part of the Voltron force, it was easy to bring up the issue and he was supported thoroughly. Thus the search was on and had been on for many months yet no one seemed to fit. There were times when Allura was accused of not even trying to find one, which actually was true though she hid it well. The truth was, that was actually the least of Allura's worries. Yet she'd never dare tell Keith about her dreams of this sister. It's not that she didn't trust Keith or any of the other members of the Voltron force. It was that she didn't trust Amalcumus.(sp?) She knew that if he ever found out anything about her having a little sister, he'd have every single person in the galaxy searching for that woman. And she didn't want to wish that on anyone. Especially since there was hardly a chance she was still around. It was better to keep it a secret so she wouldn't allow anyone to know. Not until she was sure.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Allura." Suggested Keith.

"I'm not worried." She told him. "Not really. It's just hard to believe this has actually come up in any way. It's never been an issue before."

"Yeah, well…Amalcumus has always liked to cause trouble."

"That's true. I'll just have to deal with it." She sighed and stood up. "I think I'll go inside and check up on things."

Keith nodded. "Just remember to stop worrying."

"I'll try."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a town not too far away, a young woman was fast asleep underneath a tree outside. 

"Ayura!" called a woman's voice. "Ayura!"

"Huh? What?" squeaked Ayura in surprise. She looked up to see another woman staring at her. "Oh, hi Lily."

Lily gave a scolding look. "This is the 3rd time I've caught you sleeping." Her expression turned concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired that's all. No biggie."

Lily frowned. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Ayura gave a sheepish giggle. "How'd you know?" She let out a serious sigh. "I never stopped having it, Lily."

"You've been having this dream for months now. Are you sure you don't need a doctor or something?"

"Positive. I'm all right. Trust me. Just think of it as a recurring dream. It happens all the time."

That wasn't the only reason she wished not to see a doctor. She didn't want anyone digging into her head and trying to decipher the reasoning for her dreaming. Because she wanted to figure it out on her own.

"Well… if you're certain."

"I am." Ayura stood up. "Come on. Help me with my chores. I still haven't finished."

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! Is it better than the first? Here's hoping. 


End file.
